memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/My Enemy's Enemy/Act Three
In the Atlantis brig Ladon is walking around in it as Typhuss walks up to it. You put me in the brig? Ladon asked as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. You think I'm going to let you walk free on this starbase says Typhuss as he looks at Ladon. He looks at him. Is this because of what happened the first time I was here? Ladon says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. You damn right it is and I don't trust the Genii or you says Typhuss as he looks at Ladon. He looks at him. I didn't authorize for your nephew to see the colony I swear Typhuss, we worked so well together against the Wraith and now you just turned on me like that beccause of one strike team I was under orders by Cowen to board the starbase to get back what you stole from us Ladon says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Admiral I'm telling you the truth I wouldn't authorize this the alliance with the Federation and Starfleet is too important for my people, to mess it up if I did order it would I come to Atlantis? Ladon says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss thinks and walks up to the cell. Maybe you came here to throw me off the scent Typhuss says as he looks at Ladon. Ladon sighs. No I didn't if I was I wouldn't be here Ladon says as he looks at him. He leaves the brig area as Thea showed up. Give me five minutes with him Typhuss Thea says as she looks at him. He turns to her. No, starbase personnel only, sorry Thea Typhuss says as he looks at Thea. Thea looks at him. My husband is out there being tortured for information and if he's not gonna talk to you or anyone else for that matter cause he knows that you and AR-1 won't go to far to get information on Will and his crew Thea says as she looks at him. The doors to the lift open and he walks in and turns to her. Fine, five mintues and that's all do you understand me Typhuss says as he looks at Thea. Yeah it took me five minutes to get Jack to talk where the Valiant was when Lex had it under his control I'll make Ladon talk Thea says as she looks at him. The lift doors closed and Thea heads back to the brig area as he gets up and sees Thea. Computer disengage force field Thea says as she gave an order to the computer. The field drops and Thea walks in as the field goes back up. Now its time for you to give me information on what does Marcus want with my husband's ship besides to overthrow you Thea says as she looks at him. Ladon looks at her. I've told your friend all I know Ladon says as he looks at her. She cocks her head and the lights go out and then comes back and she was gone as Ladon looks around and then she kicks him in the face broke his nose and then pins him to the bulkhead with her Jian to his neck. You're gonna tell me everything and I mean everything Thea says as she looks at him. In the ops center Typhuss walks up to McKay and asked for a situation report. McKay, situation report? Typhuss asked as he looked at McKay. He turns to him. Same as the last time you asked slow going McKay says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Keep at it Rodney, keep me posted Typhuss says as he looks at Rodney. Sure Rodney says as he keeps working. Colonel Sheppard walks into the command center. You think that Thea can get Ladon to give us more information? Sheppard says as he looks at him. He turns to him.